For Your Eyes Only
by Padfoot4President
Summary: When James' secret love letters wind up in the hands of Snape what will he do to get them back? And how will he win Lily back after she loses all faith in him? Set after 'Snapes Worst Memory' in the OoP..R&R please!
1. Sercrets of Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not yet anyway...**_

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic so any reviews would be great_. _Thanks Padfoot4President_**

_

* * *

_

_For Your Eyes Only _

Chapter 1

The sun's rays beat down on the perfectly manicured lawn, reflecting off the rippling water of the adjacent lake, though nothing could be seen below its surface. Four boys, in their mid-teens, lay at the edge of the water and it being the end of their exams they had nothing better to do then lie around. Though they were firm friends, they were all different. One of them, the smallest, fidgeted in the sunlight, waiting for a large, nimbus cloud to cover the sun so that he wouldn't burn in the intense heat as he watched the two boys to his right making jokes at each other but feeling left out of the group, as usual. He'd dare not leave though, for he had nowhere else to go, and friends didn't come easily to him, especially at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another boy lay further away from the rest of the others, seemingly to isolate himself from the rest. He did not want to be disturbed whilst he was reading, one of his many pet-hates (Being disturbed that is; not reading). He peered over the rim of his book at the two other boys lying next to each other. One had longish dark hair and was laughing manically, a sort of bark rather then a laugh, whilst the other was making facial expressions in a mad attempt to be funny. He thought the boy looked like he was havening a seizure.

'Those two will never learn the meaning of self control,' he muttered to himself.

'What'd you say Moony?'

'Nothing Padfoot,' replied Remus, with just a hint of innocence in his voice.

'You better not have, or I'll sick Wormtail on you,' joked Sirius nodding in the smaller boys' direction.

'Wormtail couldn't harm a pillow let alone a werewolf,' proclaimed James, whilst getting up. He seemed lost in thought as he got up, looking at something he saw near the entrance to the Great Hall. He went off in that direction, unbeknown to his friends. Sirius was too busy bellowing and rolling on the floor like an overexcited puppy to notice. Remus seemed displeased by how easily they threw around his secret.

'Hey, keep _my_ werewolf business on the down-low,' Remus hissed, 'Last thing we need is for my 'little hairy problem' to be known to the whole school.'

'Don't get your dress robes in a twist, nobody knows, Moony. Though that slimy git, Snivellus has been keeping an awful close eye on you,' Sirius replied, in a mocking manner. Remus did not even bother to look up from his book.

'Maybe he has a crush on you?' Sirius added smugly. Peter shrilled with laughter, scaring some birds out of the nearby beech tree.

'Well,' Remus answered smartly, choosing his words carefully, 'If he did, it would be one more person than you Sirius Black.' Sirius pointed to his chest and appeared shocked; it quickly changed into a sly grimace. Sirius was never the one to take things too seriously, especially comments on his love-life. _Everyone_ knew that Sirius Black was the most handsome boy in the school, and if they didn't...the Marauders would have a few words with them.

'Ha! You can have him,' said Sirius loudly, 'I'd rather be married to Dumbledore's wrinkly, left arse-cheek then have _Snivelly_ confessing his love for me.' At this remark Sirius puckered his lips and kissed the air. It had the desired effect. Peter rolled on the floor seemingly breathless and Remus looked down at his book again. He hated their childish games.

Just at that moment a loud bang came from the Great Hall. In front two boys faced each other; wands raised and were surrounded by a large gathering of people.

_Wonder what's going on there?_ Remus turned to ask James if he had seen who it was when he realised James wasn't there.

_Oh no, not this again! _He threw his book down and removed his wand from his back pocket. He ran off towards the crowd, followed closely by Sirius who had, for once, a worried look on his face. Peter tried to catch up but his short legs couldn't go as fast as Sirius' long strides. When they all finally reached the crowd one boy was on the ground while the other stood over him, laughing like a megalomaniac. They weren't surprised by what they saw though. After all, it had happened the day before.

* * *

'C'mon _Snivellus, _fight like a man,' teased James at the boy lying on the ground. He was barely able to move his body and he couldn't budge one of his legs.

'If you're a man, Potter, I'd rather be a Mudblood,' answered Snape coolly.

'_Expelliarmus!'_

Snape's wand flew out of his hand, at the feet of a small First-year.

'If I was in your position, you greasy-nosed twat, I wouldn't be making stupid comments like that. Now you don't make me embarrass you again, do you Snivelly?' said James coldly. His blood pumped through his body at an astounding rate. His whole body told him to finish him off.

'One more word out of your filthy mouth and I'll have you cursed till the Hippogriffs come home,' James remarked intently, keeping his eyes on Snape the whole time, waiting for him to move. He noticed Snape had something in his hand, a piece of parchment that looked quite familiar. Then it hit him, it was his letters that he had written for Lily.

_How could he have it though?_ _It can't be it, it can't_… James was panicking. While he was thinking it over he didn't notice the crowd hush as a lone figure came up behind James. Snape apparently didn't notice it either as he made several, unsuccessfully feeble attempts to get up. James waited for Snape to speak, to defend himself. Snape opened his mouth; James tightened his grip on his wand.

'What's all this?!' came the reply, but instead of his slimy, conniving voice, booming words came, words sounding like they had been shouted from the top of Gryffindor Tower. But it had not come from Snape's mouth. Instead, it came from behind James, just as a long shadow cast over his smaller one.

'James Potter! 50 points from Gryffindor! My office! Now!' yelled the voice rather impatiently but, surprisingly, with a hint of pleasure hidden within.

'But Prof-' James began as he turned to face the Potions master but was interrupted.

'No buts, Mr Potter, or I will see to it that Gryffindor will no longer have a Seeker,' Professor Slughorn answered meekly. He was enjoying himself.

'Yes, Professor Slughorn,' replied James, not willing to risk his Quidditch career. It was all he had aside from looking after Remus during the full moon…and Lily of course, not that he actually 'had' her, and well it was all very complicated. He looked into the crowd and a pang of horrid fear fell upon his face. It was not because of the short Slytherin-Head leading him to the dungeons for punishment, nor because of the aghast look on his friends faces, dishevelled by the fact that he had been caught, but instead, the sight of Lily Evans, utter disappointment in her vivid, green eyes, a look he never wanted to see from her again. He bowed his head in dismay.

'I'm sorry Evans,' he muttered solemnly to himself. She seemed to know what he said over the crowd's babble, as if she could read his mind.

_I'm sorry too, James... _Thought Lily. She turned away without looking back. James thoughts strayed from her to the parchment.

_I can't let those notes get out or my life will be ruined!_ He went as pale as Nearly-Headless Nick as he was marched deeper and deeper under the surface of the school, stopping in front of a pair of oak wood doors, staring at the floor. He hadn't been this nervous since his first Quidditch match.

_I'm really in for it this time..._


	2. A Lost Cause

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far guys:D**__** This part's dedicated to Miss E. Cusick for introducing me to FanFiction in the first place (I don't no what I'd do now without it!) and also to my cousin Jourdan for giving me all the support I could ask for! **_

* * *

**_For Your Eyes Only  
_**

**Chapter 2**

'After you Mr. Potter,'

James looked up. There was an engraving on the door, a serpent, twisting its head around, one lone eye leering at James as if it was looking into his soul, judging him.

_Why is it always snakes with these people? _James placed his hand over the serpents face and pushed the door open. What little light that was in the room reflected off the many jars lining the shelves each containing a different and more disgusting looking object then the last. An occasional spider or rat popped up in between the jars, looking for scraps from the last Potions lesson.

'Sit down please, Mr. Potter,' said Professor Slughorn without realizing there was only one chair in the room. After a few brief moments of hesitation James sat down in the chair.

'No no, not that chair,' retorted the Professor. He still hadn't noticed there was only one chair in the room. James looked around. There was a small stool over in the corner with a large bucket on it containing a purple liquid, similar to stew. Bits of large ingredients floated to the surface every now and then, bobbing up and then sinking back down to the bottom again. James made his way over to the bucket when the Professor called to him.

'Oh I'm sorry Potter. Here you go,' he waved his wand and a small, straight backed chair appeared.

_My god he's forgetful. I really have to learn that spell though…_ thought James as he made his way back over to Slughorn. He dreaded each step towards the Professor.

As he sat down, Slughorn waved his wand again and two large mugs appeared, steaming and bubbling.

'Here you go, helps a lot down here. I may be a Slytherin but I've always hated these dungeons,' Slughorn admitted proudly as if he had told James a big, dark secret. James had to hold a laugh in at the sight of Slughorn's face. James thought he looked like a balloon that had blown up too much.

'Thanks,' James muttered.

'Now James, can I call you James? Well Mr. Potter then, I just want to know what went through your head just before? You should know about the consequences for using magic against another student in an attempt to cause injury. I think you're old enough now to know the difference between right and wrong, am I right?'

_So many questions, doesn't he ever shut up…_

'Yes Professor, I do,'

'Then you know that this is a serious problem,'

_More questions_

'Yes Professor,'

'Why?'

_Another one_

'Because he could have got hurt,'

'Correct. Why did you do it?'

_If he asks another one I'm going to curse him. No James, bad thoughts,__ you can't risk Quidditch…_

'Because he had something of mine, sir. Something personal,' James looked down at his feet as he said this. He knew another question would be coming up asking him what was taken.

'What did Severus take?'

_Bingo_

'A p-piece of p-parchment,' James stammered, 'Letters containing personal things, things I wouldn't like certain people to know.' He hesitated, waiting for another question, though this time he was wrong.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter,' The Professor shook his head, 'Violence wasn't the best and only answer. You should have approached Severus and asked him for your 'personal letters' back, instead of getting violent. Being aggressive doesn't make you more of a man. Drink up.'

James had completely forgotten about his drink. He took a sip but it was cold.

'Yes you're right Professor,' James had other things on his mind, namely Snape and the letters.

'Now I want you to go find Severus and apologize to him,'

'But Sniv-,' James bit his tongue, Slughorn raised his right eyebrow, '_Severus_, will hex me if I come within 5 metres if him.' James almost threw up by using Snapes real name.

'Well we won't know until you find him. You better hurry though, this year is almost finished,' Slughorn commented as he got up. James got to his feet as well, placing his untouched drink on the floor. Slughorn walked him to the door.

'You should think about your future, Mr. Potter. You'll never know were you might end up so you have to do the best you can now. What impression will you leave your children if you become a miscreant?'

'I will sir. Think about my future, that is sir, not become a miscreant,' James quickly added.

'Good boy. Now off to Gryffindor tower but I don't want to hear about anymore trouble with Severus concerning you,'

'You won't sir,' James said as he dashed off to the tower. He had work to do.

* * *

As James was down in the dungeons, the three remaining Marauders were deep in conversation about what had just happened. 

'C'mon Moony! James shouldn't be punished. What did he do wrong? Gave that creep a good, well deserved flogging, and if that's so wrong half the school would be in detention. If Slughorn didn't show up I would have joined Prongs,' Sirius shouted.

'That's not the point Padfoot,' Remus answered calmly, still immersed in his book, 'He had no reason to go up to him and you know it. I wonder what made him go though.' He thought out loud. It had been on his mind the whole time.

'Moony… will you ever learn?' Sirius got up and walked over to the fire. At this time of the year it wasn't usually lit but some students appeared to have burnt the results they had gotten for some of their exams, so it was a roaring inferno.

Just as Remus was about to respond the portrait hole opened up. A rather scatterbrained James hurriedly ran through the hole and towards the Marauders.

'Prongs! You made it out alive! What happened?' Sirius asked excitedly. James sat down but he seemed concerned.

'OK but it'll have to be quick,' James answered. He told them all of what had happened in the dungeons, stopping now and then to answer some questions from Sirius (including one about whether he thought Slughorn looked like a overfed pig; Remus hit him over the head for interrupting). When he got to the end Remus looked concerned, Sirius was excited, he knew what was coming next and Peter, sitting at the back, eating as usual, looked confused.

'So we have to find Snivellus, and quickly,' James concluded.

'Finally!' Sirius yelled, making Peter jump and scaring a few Second-Years who just entered the common room, 'A manhunt! Let's move out!'

'No Padfoot,' James interrupted Sirius who had raised his hand, as if he was saluting an imaginary soldier, 'It has to be discreet. We have to take him by surprise and quietly. If I get in trouble again…' he shuddered at the thought. Just at that moment Lily came down from her dormitory. James immediately looked at her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness but careful not to say anything, waiting for her to make the first move. She took a quick glance at him but just walked on without saying a word. She was followed closely by two girls, Michele and Jade. They were twins.

'What are you looking at Potter?' sniped Michele.

'You look like a stunned Grindylow,' laughed Jade at the site of James confused face, looking at Lily leaving the room.

'Hey Michele,' piped up Sirius, 'How about you and me get more acquainted down by the Quidditch Pitch?' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'Not if you were the last person on earth,' she answered coldly and stormed out of the common room, following Lily.

'Ooh, burned!' laughed Jade as she followed her sister. Sirius looked at the others.

'Why is everyone rejecting me lately? I mean what did I do to them?' Sirius asked as he plonked himself down on the couch. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

'Well maybe it's because you keep cheating on everyone,' he remarked, 'People don't usually like that.'

'I do not! I just, need something different every now and then,' Sirius answered. Remus sighed and turned back to James again.

'So what does Severus actually have that you want back?' James looked down and muttered underneath his breath. After a few seconds of trying to work out what he had said, Peter whispered to himself and then looked at James.

'Goats and sevens?' Peter asked. Sirius cracked up, making his loud, bark-like laugh echo through the bustling common-room. He got a few glares from the older students who were obviously worried about their NEWT's.

'No, I thought he said "Notes for Evans",' Remus answered quietly. James' face turned bright red at the mention of Lily's last name.

'And what is in these notes?' Sirius asked, on the verge of laughing again,

'Personal stuff ok?' James answered hotly. Sirius started laughing again, even harder this time.

'James, are these love letters?' Remus asked sweetly. It was his turn to have some fun. His book had gone unnoticed for ten minutes and he needed something to entertain himself.

'Moony, shut up,' James answered. Even Remus started laughing now. Peter stopped eating his chocolate frog to see what the commotion was about. After a while though, the boys stopped laughing. It isn't that easy to keep laughing when your best friend looks like he could kill a bull with just his eyes.

'Prongsy,' Sirius mocked, batting his eyelids at James, 'Forget about her mate, she's a lost cause.' James lost his temper. He couldn't stand it anymore.

'I'm going out. If you guys want to help me come along but if all you're going to do is make fun of me then you can stay here and help Wormtail finish his banquet,' said James impatiently before leaving the common room.

'What's got into him?' asked Sirius looking at Remus.

'I don't know, but we better go help him. C'mon,' Remus said, putting his book in his bag.

'Arrgh, Moony, sometimes you really annoy me,' Sirius said getting up as well, 'C'mon Wormy.' Wormtail looked up at him, then back down to his food and back up again. With a sigh he got up, looked back at his food and followed Sirius out the Portrait hole.

'Let's go Wormy, we don't have all year you know. We've got some grease-nose hunting to do,' said Sirius with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**_A/N I'd just like to thank all the people who have posted reviews, it's really great for an aspiring-author to get any kind of feedback :) Thanks also, the people who have sent me emails instead of posting a review. Keep em coming guys and I will too!! Padfoot4President_**


	3. Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: If anyone has any ideas for my next chapter they would be greatly appreciated. I have a rough guess of what's going to be in it but I'm letting the story lead the way right now. Thanks and enjoy. Padfoot4President

* * *

**_

_**For Your Eyes Only**_

**Chapter 3**

Light filtered through the stained glass windows of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, illuminating it with a warm glow. Birds flew on the rafters, building nests and feeding their chicks. A solitary figure sat at a desk immersed in a book, reading the text with intensity but gingerly touching his right leg now and then. It had been hurt minutes before but it still stung. He never was good and mending ailments without potions. He was changing pages every so often and flicking back to see if there was anything he had skipped. Severus Snape preferred to be on his own then to be troubled with the lives of the overdramatic sex-crazed teens he was so often surrounded by. He especially liked being in this classroom as it was one of his best subjects and he was the favourite of the Professor though not a favourite by is peers. Shunned and disliked, he had no friends, an outcast. All he had was his books. Books never ridiculed him, never called him names. They taught him things that others couldn't imagine in their wildest dreams, they took him to a whole other world where he was king and nobody could take that away from him. One boy really annoyed him though. James Potter tortured him, called him names and embarrassed him just for show. To top it all off it was to show off to Lily, dear Lily Evans. She was the only person who treated him more then a pile of rubbish. He had loved her since the first time he laid eyes on her, way back before Hogwarts, or James Potter. That was in the past now, she liked Potter, she had changed. That had made him hate James even more but now he has something over him. They were letters from James, addressed to Lily. They would never reach her though, he couldn't let them. If he wants them back he has to sacrifice something. It was the time for revenge.

_And when I'm through with Potter, Lily will be mine and she will love me and only me…_

And as the sun started to set, the Slytherin fell asleep at the desk with a smile on his face. He hadn't smiled for a long time.

* * *

James Potter's feet pounded on the solid white marble of the 7th Floor Corridor. Gryffindors filed in and out of bookshelves, talking away about their upcoming holidays or about who was on the cover of _Witch Weekly_. Several turned to James to talk but he had no time. He had to find Severus Snape and fast, before he did something stupid. He ran into Sirius as he rounded a corner sharply, his cloak billowing behind him. Sirius fell to the ground while knocking down a tall sixth-year on top of him. She looked at Sirius obviously annoyed that he had disturbed her.

'Well hello Jessica,' Sirius said in a sickly sweet voice, 'How nice of you to drop by.' The girl groaned and was helped up by another sixth-year who cast a Body-Bind Curse on Sirius. Helay on the ground as rigid as a board.

'She has the hots for me,' he muttered through his teeth, unable to move them due to the curse.

'Stop playing "Dead Fish" Sirius and get up,' laughed Remus Lupin walking over to him. Peter Pettigrew followed, amazed at the fact that Sirius had been the one cursed, not the other way around.

'Just undo it alright?' Sirius hissed impatiently. After a few groans and muttered comments, something along the lines of 'pompous git' and 'thinks he owns me', Remus performed the counter-curse and helped Sirius up. Sirius leapt onto him like a dog on its owner whilst poking his tongue out at James, who was getting annoyed with Sirius and his troublemaking.

'Sirius, get off of him,' said James viciously. Sirius let go of Remus, kissed him on the forehead and turned to James.

_Oh not the puppy dog eyes_

'You're just jealous Prongs,' he said whilst batting his eyelids flirtatiously. James looked at him with disgust and pity.

_Poor guy, he's gone loony_

'You're kidding, right? Jeez Padfoot, your so full of yourself sometimes…honestly,' James ranted now ready to get back to looking for Snape. Walking off towards the Grand Staircase he peered into each of the room along the way but Snape wasn't there.

_Where can Severus be? Wait- did I just call him Severus?! Oh God! When I find the greasy nosed arse-_

'Hey Prongs! Come here for a bit, I think we found Snivelly!'

James turned on his heel, his thoughts cut short.

_How did they-oh I see…  
_

Remus was standing with Peter near a small Slytherin girl. Bewildered, she appeared to be lost and was confused by the older boys talking to her. Sirius walked over from a bookshelf and approached the little girl and bent down to her height.

'Now little girl, do you know a boy named Sniv-err-Severus Snape? If you help us we'll give you a wollypop' He said sweetly, feigning innocence.

'Uhh I don't think you should do that Sirius,' said Remus who saw the girl clench her hands into a fist.

The girl just looked at Sirius and pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. Then, with one fell swoop, she punched Sirius right in the crotch. Sirius dropped to the floor like a brick off a building. With a loud '_humph'_, the girl walked off, nose in the air. Sirius remained on the floor, holding his crotch, whimpering whilst Remus and Peter cried with laughter. Even James managed a smirk at the sight of his best friend's pain; he even thought it had a soothing effect.

_Serves you right Padfoot! _James looked at his friend rocking back and forth on the ground whilst his other friends were spreading the word around that Sirius had been dropped by a first-year.

'Owww! My pulsing balls!' Sirius whimpered. His voice was higher then usual which made Peter start laughing again.

'C'mon Padfoot, lets go,' James finally feeling sorry for his friend stuck out a hand to help him up. Sirius grudgingly took James' hand and pulled himself up. He looked at Remus and Peter and shot them a deathly glare that would have rivalled Professor McGonagall. They looked at each other and started laughing again, following James down the staircase. Sirius, not so easily, followed as well but walked with his legs spread right open. When he left the landing the whole 7th floor cracked up laughing and Peeves broke out in song:

_Have you heard,  
__About Sirius Black?  
__Downed by a girlie,  
__Who gave him a whack._

_One in the balls  
__And one in the crack,  
__Onto the floor,  
__Right on his back._

_That little girlie,  
__Who gave him his smack,  
__Then said to him,  
_'_You're not getting 'em back!'  
_

'I'm going to kill Peeves,' snapped Sirius to Remus, who had just stopped laughing only to please Sirius.

'Uh, I don't know if you know Padfoot,' said Remus with a snigger, 'You can't really "kill" a poltergeist. They are a sub-particle being, similar to ghosts but more of the ghoul variety. They can pick objects up but cannot physically touch flesh, though spells can affect them'

'Oh shut the hell up Moony. Why do you have to be a nerd all the time?'

Remus rolled his eyes

'Why are you the most childish out of all of us Padfoot?'

Sirius didn't answer. He just stared at James who was growing more concerned as the sun started to set. An awkward silence fell over the boys.

'Gay baby is born!' suddenly shouted Peter. All the boys looked at him with surprise and bewilderment.

'If there's an awkward silence it means a gay baby is born,' Peter explained. The boys groaned and walked down past the 5th floor corridor.

'I stand corrected,' Remus said, '_Peter_ is the most childish out of all of us. I apologise Padfoot.' Remus bowed and held a hand out to Sirius who looked at it.

'Well are you gunna shake it or what?' Remus asked with a smile. Sirius looked down at his hand and, with a smile, licked it. Remus yelped and pulled his hand back as if he was in pain. Sirius cracked up laughing.

'We're even Moony,' he said hysterically. James looked at the boys.

_Why do I ever hang around with them?_

'Hey Potter! You're looking for Snape right?' Someone shouted. It came from behind the Marauders. James turned around and saw a 6th year Gryffindor at the top of the stairs. It was the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Heather Jones.

'Yeah, I have Heather. Have you seen him?'

'He's in the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. Found him asleep in there when I went to get my broom,' Heather replied, 'I best be off, I have a Gobstones meeting to organise.'

'Yeah ok, thanks Heather,' James replied with a wave. She waved to him and went off up the stairs. She was singing "_Have you heard about Sirius Black_?" as she went off.

'Ooh, look at that arse,' Sirius said while watching the 6th yeah walk up the stairs. The other boys ignored him and made their way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor. As they reached the classroom Peter squealed with anticipation. Inside, a content looking Severus Snape was asleep at a desk.

_Finally…revenge…_ James thought as he put his finger to his lips, looked at the two Animagus and the Werewolf beside him, readied his wand and opened the classroom door.


	4. Lost Things

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not yet anyway…**_

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews,__ keep it up! The following is dedicated to one of my closest friends. She is one of the strongest people I have ever known, we have so much in common her and I, and though she may not know it, she has made me a better person, inside and out and I'll never be able to repay her for that. You know who you are; so, here's looking at you kid…_**

_**For Your Eyes Only**_

**Chapter 4  
**As the three boys entered the room, Severus Snape was in a deep sleep, dreaming of things to come. He lived in his dreams, they were the only things that couldn't tell him that he was worthless, or call him names; save Lily Evans of course though even she had changed lately. Once he started dreaming he didn't like to stop. Stories of fearless heroes, beautiful witches and magic beyond even _his_ imagination were what filled his head, leftovers from his countless hours of reading, his head always in a book. They took him away from the cruel reality of his miserable life and made him feel like he was special, one of a kind, _loved…_ oh how he craved to be loved.

He grunted a little, startling Peter enough so that he knocked over a chair that he was walking by. With a deathly glare towards Peter and a flick of his wrist, Remus stopped it from hitting the ground and placed it near the back of the classroom, out of Peter's clumsy, bumbling way. James fixed up his glasses as they got nearer to Snape, Sirius started to fidget with excitement but Peter looked apprehensive. His eyes grew wider as they approached the sleeping boy, flitting between James, whose own eyes were filled with malice and contempt, Sirius, who looked like they were all about to play some twisted game, and the door, the only escape route, which seemed so far, far away.  
James raised his wand, his brown eyes aflame with anger and looked at Sirius. Sirius looked back, grinning. He raised his own wand and pointed it at Snape.

'On the count of three,' whispered James, 'one, two, THREE!'

'_Leviacorpus!' _Snape woke with a jolt. He stared at the four boys with they're wands on him but it took him a few seconds to realise that he was hanging five feet off the ground, upside down and had drool leaking from his mouth.

'Wha-wha-what d-do you w-want from m-m-me?' Snape fumbled, trying to free himself from the curse, reaching for his own wand which was just out of reach.

'Well, _Snivelly,_ we want…wait Prongs, what do we want again?' Sirius asked confusingly. Remus rolled his eyes but James didn't seem to notice.

'The letters Snivellus, where are the letters?' James demanded coolly, his voice was harsh but no louder then a whisper.

'I don't have, any let-,'

'Don't lie to me Snivelly,' James pushed his wand to Snapes throat.

'Yeah don't lie to him Snivelly,' Sirius added. Remus rolled his eyes again. Peter kept looking at the door.

'Uh, I might, well sort of, know _something _about some letters or such,' Snape answered, choosing his words carefully whilst eying off the thin piece of wood on his throat, trying not to make any sudden movements as if James was a lion stalking its prey. Sirius' wand hand was twitching with excitement.

'C'mon Prongsie, let me teach this greasy twat a lesson, please?' Sirius pleaded. James diverted his eyes from Snape, glared at Sirius and refocused his gaze back on the struggling, upside-down boy in front of him.

'I'll give you ten seconds to tell me where the letters are or I'll let Sirius handle with you,' James remarked, taking his wand off Snapes throat.

'C'mon now Prongs, no need to get Sirius to wet himself,' Remus cooed, stifling a laugh. James didn't seem to hear.

'One,' he began.

'Could we just wait a moment-?'

'Two,'

'But I don't know-,'

'Aw, to hell with this, TEN!' James yelled and raised his wand again.

'No, please don't!'

'_Frendo!' _

'Ahhh!'

Snape's ribs crushed together, tightening around his lungs, squeezing the air out of them. The 'Leviacorpus' spells were lifted and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He was hunched over, gasping for air, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Peter looked worried; he seemed to have heard something near the door. Sirius was laughing like a lunatic, Remus trying to stop James who was standing over Snape with the uttermost loathing in his eyes. Finally he pulled James' wand out of his hand and pointed it at Snape,

'_Liberatio!' _Snape took a deep breath as his ribs were relaxed, running his hands over his chest and trying to work out what had just happened. James bent down next to him.

'Now Snivellus, where are the letters?' Snape looked at him. Black eyes met brown. Both boys were unalike in features, yet so alike in other ways. Snape cleared his throat.

'On the 7th floor there is a room, full of rubbish and broken items, things people have lost over the years. I hid the letters in there, where no one could find them. To get to it you must-,'

'Yeah we know about it. It's called the Room of Requirement,' James answered. Snape looked aghast.

'I thought I was the only one-,'

'Well you thought wrong,' Sirius called out from behind James. Peter started to walk towards the door. He had definitely heard something this time.

'Yeah well how about the exact location, that place is like a city,' James asked Snape.

'Well I hid it next to a large cage with a skeleton in it, it has five legs if you want to be sure,' Snape answered. James looked at him and then, surprisingly, helped him up. Sirius' jaw dropped and Remus looked astonished, Peter was too busy to notice, he could hear muffled talking near the door. His rat ears greatly enhanced his sense of hearing.

'Hey guys, I think someone's over here-,' he started but was interrupted.

'Ok let's move out, we need to make it to the Room of Requirement before the sun sets or we'll never get those letters, it's impossible to see in that room in the dark,' James said whilst making his way towards the door. Sirius and Remus still looked shocked at what they had just seen but followed grudgingly.

'Later, _Snivellus,' _Sirius said and pushed Snape out of the way. Peter was waiting by the door, still listening for the talking but it had gone. He looked puzzled.

'I have never seen Wormtail thinking before and I do not want to see it again. He looked like a constipated donkey,' Sirius joked. Peter snapped out of his trance-like state and followed the fellow Marauders out of the door, looking both ways to try and find the eavesdroppers, but he saw no one. Snape was left in the room alone, bewildered and trying to work out why James had been kind to him.

As the door closed, three girls materialised, apparently out of thin air. One of them was clutching a silky object which seemed to reflect the light like moonlight on water. She looked at the other two and followed the group of boys ahead. She needed to know what was on those letters.

* * *

'So after all our searching, pondering and happenings, we find Snivellus in the Defence Against the Dark Arts room and on top of that, ASLEEP!' Sirius moaned to James.

'If only we had a way to track everyone in Hogwarts, like the Trace but not as complex, something that also allowed us to see exactly where everyone was at one time…it would have saved us a lot of time…but where would we get something as powerful as that?' Sirius muttered to himself but Remus heard and turned to him, his eyes bright and large.

'Wait, what did you say Padfoot?'

'"If only we had a way to track everyone in Hogwarts," why?'

Remus was excited, 'Well I think I know of something. It was in Charms, Flitwick said something about the Vestigium Omnis spell. It can show the names of all the people in a certain building and also their location. Apparently Dumbledore has one of Hogwarts,' Sirius looked confused.

'So your saying what I said was an actual thing?! And that Dumbledore is probably perving on us right now?! Or when we are in the shower?! That is so disgusting! But, also it's very interesting. How come I didn't hear this?'

Remus rolled his eyes again. 'You were trying to chat up Michele remember? And then you went and spilt ink all over her work and then cleaned it up by burning the parchment. If I remember correctly you said, "Well at least the inks gone, there's no stain on your work now. So will you go out with me sometime as a thank you?" Seriously Padfoot sometimes you don't use your brain,'

'Oh yeah, I remember. And Wormtail's quill caught fire and Prongs had to put it out for him even though we had just learnt a new water charm, haha,' As Sirius said this James twitched.

_They aren't the least bit worried about getting caught in the Room and are making jokes, now is not the time _When they finally reached the 7th floor James felt as if they were being watched.

_Probably just Peeves, bloody git._

He made his way over to a statue of an ugly looking man standing next to a large troll. As he made his way to it he started to concentrate;

_I need to go to where things are hidden; I need to go to where things are hidden; I need to go to where things are hidden._

As he paced in front of the blank wall a third time a door appeared. As James was about to walk over to it he heard a gasp and then muttering. He turned around, puzzled but no one was there except the other Marauders.

'Did you hear that?' he asked Sirius.

'Yeah but it sounded like Peeves, don't worry about it,' James exhaled deeply, nodded and opened the large door in front of him. As he entered he remembered how big this place was. He looked up at the stained glass windows and re-arranged his glasses. It was like a giant city within a giant room.

_Now, where is that cage? _He looked around and saw a cage nearby but as he made his way towards it a loud sound startled him. Peter had knocked over something else, this time something much more valuable and larger. It was a giant, stone head of a wizard with a dusty tiara on the top. A bit of the nose had fallen off the head.

'Not again Wormtail,' Remus moaned and tapped the face with his wand. The nose re-attached itself but not perfectly.

'Hey Wormtail!' Sirius shouted, 'Doesn't that kinda look like your mum?'

'Hey Padfoot!' Peter retorted, 'Doesn't it uh-uhm' but he was lost for words.

'_Accio head!_' James said and the stone head flew over to him. He placed it on a shelf nearby, 'Now no one touches it, ok?' he said.

'Why,' Sirius answered.

'Just don't ok,'

'Fine,'

_Least that's sorted. Now where was that cage?

* * *

_

Outside of the Room of Requirement, three girls were deep in conversation.

'Did you see how the door just came out of nowhere?' said one.

'Yeah! One minute it's a blank wall, then poof! There's a door!' said another.

'Hey Michele, Jade…'said the third, this one had long red hair whilst the others were twins.

'Yes,' the twins answered sweetly.

'SHUT UP!' yelled the red head. She was obviously annoyed.

'Jeez what's up your-,' started one but was stopped by a deadly glare from the red head.

_Now I wonder what they are doing inside that room… _she thought

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see_

'Hey Lily,' said one of the twins apprehensively, 'where did you get that cloak from?'

'Well you know how we are allowed in the boys dormitories but the guys aren't allowed in ours?' she said. The twins nodded, synchronically, 'Well I went over there to confront Sirius about you, Michele, and on Potter's bed I found this.' She held up the silvery object.

'Oh so you stole it then?' asked one of them.

'Don't be stupid Jade, I just, _borrowed_ it for now,'

'And when will you give it back?' asked the other.

'When I get some answers,' whispered Lily and stared at the door.


	5. The Interrogation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: This one's for all the people who helped me through heartbreak after heartbreak. Thank you.**_

_**For Your Eyes Only**_

**Chapter 5  
**James approached the cage within a hallway of bookshelves and cabinets. This was one hallway of hundreds, possibly thousands which filled up the much larger room. It was huge, like a monastery or cathedral and the only light came from the many large stained-glass windows which adorned the old walls, images of different wizards on each, all moving and deep in conversation with each other. James neared the cage, hand outstretched and he turned it so it faced him. The creature inside did indeed have five legs like Snape had said, which meant that the letters were nearby.

_By Merlins beard, Snivellus was telling the truth…_

James looked around and, after many fruitless attempts to remove some junk off a large cabinet (And calling for his friends at the same time, might I add; they where too preoccupied by a large pile underwear they had stumbled upon) found a small bundle of worn parchment bound with a scarlet coloured piece of string. It was this that made James certain he had found what he was looking for. His breath sharpened as he slid off the string; it had been magically removed and replaced. He pushed his glasses further upon his nose as he turned the parchment over. On the front he noticed his familiar messy scrawl; he had never been one to see the need to be neat. The centre bore a large sentence:

_TO LILY EVANS_

_FOR YOUR EYES ONLY_

He was about to open it when a loud noise came from his friend's direction, followed by a lot of yelling and laughing. James quickly stuffed the letters into his pocket and ran off to see what the commotion was. When he arrived he couldn't help but laugh. Stuck to the top of Peter's head was a large pair of underwear, apparently unused (Most likely an unwanted Christmas present from a much-too-caring grandmother). Loud yelling was coming from the underwear though it was muffled by Sirius' loud bark-like laugh and Remus' hearty laugh; one that did not match his body at all. After five minutes the spell finally wore off and Peter was able to pull his head out, his face was red and flushed. Apparently unable to find the humour in it he transfigured himself into his rat Animagus and ran off towards a large pile of broken broomsticks. As James helped Sirius off the floor his mind wandered to the letters in his pocket and if Lily would ever see them. The three boys made their way towards the door when Remus stopped. The other two turned to him.

'What about Wormtail?' he asked slowly. He was concerned about their smallest and youngest friend, though obviously the other two were not.

'What about him? If he can't take a joke then why is he a Marauder?' Sirius replied hotly.

'Well you know what this room is like; he could be lost in here for days,'

'Who needs him?'

'Don't say that!'

'You think it too!'

'I do not!'

'Guys!' James interrupted, angered by his friends fighting. He hated it when they bickered.

'What do you want?' Sirius snarled angrily.

'How about we just let Peter decide if he wants to come out or not?' James looked at the two boys; both of their fists were clenched. They both nodded at each other but not without taking their eyes off each other and followed James.

'Okay, Peter, they're sorry about the underwear gag, it was only a bit of fun,' James pleaded to a pile of rubbish that was moving suspiciously.

'If you come out we'll give you our breakfasts,' Remus cooed. Sirius looked horrified.

'But-,'

'Oh grow up Padfoot,'

The pile stopped moving and out of it came a rather dirty looking boy.

'Even your Tarantula Tarts?' he asked with his eyes wide. With a glance towards Sirius who was shaking his head and looking away, muttering, James nodded. Almost instantaneously Peter grinned and headed towards the door, skipping merrily as he went, followed by a glum looking Sirius.

* * *

As soon as Peter opened the door he was greeted by three girls with their hands on their hips. Peter had always been intimidated by girls and being surrounded by them made him cower. They pushed him aside and looked around.

'Hey ladies! What're girls like you doing in a place like th- Whoa!' Sirius said but was also pushed aside. One of them bent down towards him and picked him up by his collar.

'Uh Michele, don't you think you're moving a bit fast?' he asked fearfully.

'Shut up Sirius. I don't want to hear your sexual innuendo. Just tell me where Potter is!' She demanded; her eyes ablaze.

'Uh he should be out any second now,' Sirius replied as she let go of him, letting him drop to the floor. Just then, James walked through the door with Remus. There was a blur of red and black and the next minute James was pinned to the floor by three girls.

'Jeez, since when does Prongs get all the luck?' Sirius said bewildered, rubbing the back of his head. There was a quick glance from Michele which made Sirius look away. James looked up. Right on his chest was Lily Evans, her arms holding his down. She was looking right into his eyes.

_Merlins beard she's beautiful. That red hair, those round cheeks, her green eyes-_

'What where you looking for, Potter and where is it?' She demanded coldly, he voice sharp.

'Nothing Evans, just something that belongs to me, my business you know,'

'Oh really? Then what has Severus Snape got to do with _nothing_?'

'Snivel-,' he began but felt a sharp edge of a wand at his throat and so cleared his throat, '_Severus_, had taken something that belonged to me so I was just getting it back. Why do you care so much, Evans? He called you a You-know-what,' Lily hesitated and stared at the wall.

_He is right…No, that's for later, right now I need to know what's so important to him that he keeps it hidden…_

'Where is it?' she asked, this time her voice more warm.

'Uh, it's in my left pocket,' James answered.

'Well then take it out and show me,' Lily said calmly, 'or we'll have to get more…physical.' She raised her wand. James sighed. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. Lily raised her eyebrows as he produced the parchment and she snatched it off him.

'So is that it?! All of what happened today for this?! And I suppose your antics yesterday was about this parchment also?' James face contorted and he went red; not with embarrassment but with rage.

'_IS THAT IT?! _Well maybe if you had a look you would realise it's not just a piece of parchment!' James yelled. Sirius, Remus and Peter jumped at the sound of his voice. They looked at each other, then at James and then ran off towards Gryffindor Tower. James and Lily failed to notice. Lily finally diverted her eyes from his gaze and looked down at what she was holding. Her eyes filled with surprise as she read the front. She ran her fingers over each of the letters in her name just to make sure it was real. As she opened it up and read the first page she almost dropped it with shock. On the page there was a letter, addressed to her.

* * *

She read it several times over, taking in everything; all the places where he had scribbled out and re-written, all of the bits on the sides. Then at the bottom was a poem; written small but neat:

_When I first heard your voice,  
__I stopped in my tracks,  
__N' I knew I had found,  
__What my heart had lacked._

_When we were away,  
__I lost my own soul,  
__But now that your back,  
__You've made me feel whole._

_As much as the sun,  
__Loves the day,  
__I will love you,  
__In everyway._

_Now that you've heard me  
__You'll know this is true  
__You're my one, you're my only,  
__And I'll always love you. _

A teardrop fell onto the parchment, smudging the word 'you'. She lifted her head and looked at James, not with anger this time. Her cheeks were wet; tears were streaming down her face and landing on James chest. He was staring intently on her as he had never seen her cry before. He raised a hand to her cheek and rubbed the tears away. As he gazed into her wet, green eyes she collapsed on him, sobbing. He comforted her and patted her back which resulted in her sobbing harder.

'What's the matter, Evans?'

More sobbing.

'I-I didn't know you f-felt that way, or were so cons-considerate…' She fumbled out the words through muffled sobs.

'Well Moony gave me a bit of help, but it was mostly me,' She managed a small laugh. 'Haha now there's a smile,' James chuckled, 'now, if you don't mind me asking, could you please get off of my chest?' Lily grimaced as she stood up and held out a hand to James. He took it and helped himself up. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, 'Thank you,'

'My pleasure, Miss. Evans,' he replied and gazed into her eyes again.

_She is beautiful…_

'Uh Lily, what's going on?' interrupted Jade curiously.

'Oh I almost forgot about you two,' Lily said as she turned on her heel and faced the twins.

'I just need to have a word with Mr. Potter. Would you excuse us for a second?' she asked. The twins shrugged their shoulders and headed off towards Gryffindor Tower.

'Don't be too long, Lily, McGonagall will be here any second,' Michele called out from the end of the hall, just before she turned a corner.

Lily turned back to James and closed her eyes. He stared at her, wondering why she had chosen such an odd moment for a nap before he noticed the Room of Requirement's door reappear again. As she picked up the Invisibility Cloak off the floor, Lily smiled as she led him into the room which was lit by an ominous pink glow and smelled of incense.

'Now, Mr. Potter,' she said as she closed the door, 'It's time for your interrogation.'


	6. Revelation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, been meaning to for a while now. To everyone reading this, expect a few surprises in this chapter. Hopefully they'll be good surprises not bad ones. Also any more reviews would be great, just click the purple button at the end of the chapter.**_

_**For Your Eyes Only**_

**Chapter 6**

The smell of incense burned into James' nostrils, smoke fogged up his glasses as he fumbled his way around the room; pink candles adorned the walls, flickering unusually as there was no draft in the room. He was thrust suddenly into a soft chair covered in pillows and found himself sitting next to Lily. She was wearing a green bathing suit that was reflecting the light of the candles off its surface. As he looked closer he noticed that it was little green eyes that were reflecting the light and astonishingly, they were moving, each one tracing James' movements. As quickly and amazingly as Lily had appeared, she vanished. A hand appeared on his shoulder and he turned around and he saw Lily again; now wearing her school robes. James was puzzled. But as soon as he opened his mouth to talk to Lily, she vanished again,

'James,' came her voice from behind him. He turned around but no-one was there.

'James,' it called again but now from his right. All this turning, the lights and the smoke was too much for him. He collapsed on the floor which turned into a soft, comfortable bed. He rubbed his head. All of this commotion had given him a headache.

'What's happening?' he asked the thin air. An answer rang out but he could not place where it came from.

'Illusionment Draught mixed with a hint of Bowtruckle sap,' said the voice.

'But I didn't drink anything,' James replied into the nothingness that surrounded him; the pink glow from the candles had gone and he was enclosed in darkness. The voice chuckled at his reply.

'You didn't need to, Potter, I turned it into its powdered form and placed a Hovering Charm on it over the doorway. And when you went through the door I removed the charm and ta-da, you inhaled the Draught. Impressive by my own standards I must say,' the voice chuckled, obviously amused by its own sick joke.

'I don't know who you are or what you have done to Lily but bring her back!' James yelled into the nothingness. He searched and searched for the source but to no prevail.

'Oh my,' the voice sounded shocked, 'cannot you tell who I am?' It was little more then a whisper but it boomed in James' head. Almost at once the incense cleared and a form appeared in the mist. It was Lily again but she seemed different, almost, evil.

'Lily this isn't funny,'

'Twenty seconds and you'll see,'

'Twenty seconds?'

'15, 14, 13…'

'What's happening?'

'Be quiet!' Lily shouted

'Lily what's wrong?!'

'5, 4, 3…'

'WHAT-'

'1!'

'LILY SHUT UP! I WISH YO- oh my god,' James stared at the figure of the girl…but she was no longer recognisable as Lily Evans. Her skin wriggled and her face contorted and twisted. Her skin became lighter and so did her hair. She grew taller but leaner. James couldn't bear to watch yet he could not drag his eyes away. When Lily finally no longer looked like Lily he looked away…away from the young man standing before him.

'Ah so now you see. Studying Miss Evans over the past week, seeing her reactions, her traits, seeing what makes her tick, has finally paid off,' said the boy whose long, blonde hair shimmered it the pale light of the candles, now flickering as they reached the hot wax below. The robes he wore were too short for him but with a flick of his wand they resized.

'Malfoy, how could you? Why?'

'Why not Potter? With you locked up in here you will miss the train, no one would find you. And then I will receive my payment from the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. You know who he is; Martyr Billers. Odd name but I don't judge my clients,' he waltzed around the room, fingering his wand idly between his long fingers.

'All of this, just for Quidditch?!' James shouted. Lucius didn't even bat an eyelid.

'Tut tut, Mr Potter. No one can hear you shout in here,' James looked around at the walls encasing him. They seemed less welcome and more foreboding then they had a few minutes ago.

* * *

'What do you think is going on with Evans and Prongs right now?' Remus asked the other two boys who were climbing into their four-poster beds. Sirius looked up from his blankets.

'Remus, they've been gone for 3 hours, what do you think they're doing?'

'He wouldn't,'

'He wouldn't what?' Peter piped up. The other two boys looked at him.

'What do you think?'

'I don't know, isn't that why I'm asking you?' James threw a pillow at Peter, knocking him out of bed with a resounding 'clunk'.

'Wormtail, what do a boy and a girl do when they like each other very much?' Sirius asked sweetly. He winked at Remus, who still appeared worried about James' whereabouts. Peter rubbed the back of his head as he got back into bed.

'Uh, buy each other presents?' Sirius fell to the floor laughing. When he finally regained control of his rib-cage, Peter was thinking ferociously.

'Jeez Wormtail, remind me never to give you a brain-teaser if that's what your face looks like when you're thinking,' Peter seemed confused, he thought harder, 'How about we play a game? Every time you give me the wrong answer Wormy, I'll remove an article of clothing, with magic of course. The aim of the game is to keep you as fully clothed as possible.' Peter's eyes widened.

'I'm not doing that!'

'I hardly think that's appropriate at this moment of time,' Remus said.

'I hardly think it's any of your business, Moony. And I also hardly think it's your decision to decide whether you will take your clothes off or not, Wormy,' Sirius replied, his voce seemingly more arrogant than usual.

'Oh leave the poor kid alone Padfoot, he doesn't even know what a striptease is, let alone how to do it,'

'C'mon Moony, it's just a bit of fun!'

'What's a striptease?'

'SEE!'

'C'mon Moony!'

'What's a striptease?!'

'Did you even think it out Sirius? If he loses every question, we'll lose as well!'

'What are y- oh, oh my. You're right,'

'WHAT"S A STRIPTEASE?!'

'SHUT UP!' Both Sirius and Remus yelled at Peter. He was startled by their yells, and was about to retort when he heard whispering from outside of the door.

'Now that the potion has worn off how do we get out of this common-room?' said one voice, a deep grunting sound came in response.

'You're right Goyle, we stun anyone we see and flee to the outer gate. Once there we can Disapparate out of here.'

Peter's eyes widened, he fell out of bed again. Sirius started laughing again but stopped when he saw Peter pacing around the room.

'What's wrong Wormy?' Remus asked.

'I- I heard some guys, they used to go here but they…'

'Wormtail what are you jabbering on about?' Sirius asked.

'Shh!' Sirius looked affronted but he went quiet. The voices started talking again,

'What about those girls we stunned, do we just leave them in the closet? Michael and Jake or whoever they were,'

The grunting voice replied with a fit of wheezes. The boys only assumed that it was laughter. Remus' eyes widened after his mind processed what they had said and he almost fell off his bed.

'Did you hear that Sirius?! Jake and Michael?! I mean, Jade and Michele!' The colour drained from Sirius' face.

'Not Michele!' Sirius cried, Remus and Peter ran over and placed their hands on his mouth to quieten him. Just then the two voices from outside became fainter and fainter. Remus got up.

'Where do _you _think you are going?' Sirius asked Remus, he was still pale.

'To follow those two numbskulls of course! If they have kidnapped Jade and Michele that means something's wrong with James!'

'Wait so James isn't with Evans and they aren't…?' Sirius asked as he went even paler.

'I think this is deeper then Jade and Michele, there was something odd with Evans before, she normally doesn't get angry for no reason. Something's going on and we're going to get to the bottom of it,'

'Do we have to tonight? I'm tired and my head still hurts aft-' Peter began but he stopped short when James and Remus both gave him glares that could rival Professor McGonagall.

* * *

'Have I ever told you how much I love you Malfoy?' James said to Malfoy who seemed to be bored by James' constant nagging. He sneered at him repulsively, as if he was a dead rat.

'Potter, I have no hesitation to disobey my client and permanently disable you for the rest of your natural life,' Malfoy smugly answered. James was about to answer back when he heard a creak coming from his left but he couldn't place exactly where. Malfoy seemed not to care, as if he knew what was coming. James struggled to peer into the darkness but his eyes couldn't pierce through the pitch black of the room. Suddenly a voice came from his left.

'Crabbe here, just arrived from the Gryffindor Common Room, Mr. Malfoy, sir' came the voice. Lucius looked at the direction of the voice.

'Very good, did you and Goyle complete your task?'

A grunt

'Very good, very good,' Lucius replied to the noise, his voice was barely a whisper.

'What task?' James asked. His eyes were drooping; he figured he had been in the room for over 2 hours. A startled grunt came in response; apparently the two visitors hadn't seen James' there.

'Potter, if you open your mouth once more, I will attend to it myself that you'll lose your mouth. Got it?' Lucius answered. His tone had changed, he was annoyed. It may have been an empty threat but James shut up anyway.

'Nice to see that you have learnt from your mistakes, Mr Potter,' Lucius remarked. James lay on the ground, blocking out all of what Lucius was saying. He needed to think of a way to get out of the room.

_Maybe if I wait till those two numbskulls leave I might have a chance…_

'So when are we leaving Mr Malfoy, sir?' Crabbe asked Lucius. There was a slight haste in his voice, he seemed to be nervous. James picked up on this.

'We leave when I say we leave. And that should be any time now,' Lucius placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a watch. After looking at it for a few moments, he looked up at his two henchmen, 'Ok, let's leave this place, it always reminds me of my room at home...' and with that Lucius strode away into the darkness, followed by the heavy footfalls of Crabbe and Goyle. When James at last heard a creak and the resounding _thud_ of the door he knew he was alone.

_Now I think the door was somewhere to my left...or was it my right..._

But as James tried to stand up he realized something was holding him to the floor. He struggled to pull himself free but found he couldn't.

_Know if I can only reach my wand I can get out of here..._

He constantly tried to reach his left right pocket but still to no avail. Just as he was going to give up he heard the door open again but now light flooded the dark room and three figures could be seen standing in the doorway, all of them had their wands raised.

'Come back to finish me off Malfoy?' James yelled at the top of his voice, 'Or are you too much of a boggart to do anything?'

'What the blooming hell are you on about Prongs? Did you get cabin fever or something?' yelled the middle silhouette, now lowering it's wand.

'Padfoot? Is that you? How did you find me? Oh who cares, get me out of here!' James shouted. The three figures made their way over to James and the one on the right illuminated his wand tip. James could make out Remus' face from the wandlight.

'Oh Moony, untie me from whatever has a hold of me, it must be some magical bond or something,'

'Stop whining James, we've risked our necks trying to save you. If it wasn't for Wormtail you wouldn't even be getting this rescue. Of all the last days I've had at this place, this one has to be the weirdest,' Remus said as he waved his wand at James' hands.

'I dunno Moony, remember our 3rd year?' Sirius asked. Remus chuckled.

'Oh yes, Dumbledore talking about how, in his 5th year, a Grindylow stole his swimming trunks whilst he was swimming in the lake and had to run back to the castle naked. All that whilst not remembering that he had used the _Sonorus_ charm. Ahh good times. There Prongs, your a free man, unless, that is, we get caught on our way back to the dormitories,'

'Yeah let's get out of here before we get caught doing the right thing, could ruin our reputation,' Sirius added jokingly and started off towards the door. James turned the the silent figure that was standing by itself.

'Thanks Peter. I hear it was you who found out where I was,' he said. Peter did a pleasing squeak and hugged James, 'Ahh I think that's enough of that Wormy, let's go.'

They headed off towards the door when James stopped.

'Wait a minute guys, how did you know where to find me?' he yelled out.

'We'll tell you on the way back, we've got some girls to attend to quickly,' Remus shouted back. James looked puzzled but ran to the exit, followed closely by Peter. When they had all left the room James closed the door and didn't look back.

_I don't want to ever see the inside of that room...not for as long as I live...now, where's Evan's...?_

* * *


End file.
